Prohibido
by chiiiachan
Summary: Una triste realidad... una hermana que no la trata muy bien y que siempre tiene lo que quiere... pero una chica que no dejara escapar lo que nunca ha tenido en la vida... NaruHina lemmon!


0o0o0o0o0o0o Prohibido o0o0o0o0o0o0

One-shot

lemon

NaruHina

Toda mi vida había sido difícil… después de la muerte de mi madre.

A los 13 años fui enviada a una escuela superior de señoritas, mi padre, siempre fue muy exigente conmigo, siempre, después de que nadie podía defenderme.

Mi hermana Hanabi, siempre fue considerada más fuerte y capas que yo. Y tenían razón, nunca fui alguien con mucho carácter, siempre disculpándome por todo… eso era lo que más enfurecía a mi padre, después de todo la heredera de una gran fortuna no podría ser así. Nunca rendirse, jamás bajar la cabeza, las emociones estaban en la última de las listas de la familia Hyuga.

Sus reglas, sus malditas reglas.

Sus direcciones, sin un sentido para mí.

Su vida, como Hyuga, era algo que no podría seguir aunque me esforzara por lograrlo, aun que dejara de ser la tímida y sola Hinata Hyuga. La heredera, nunca podría serlo.

A la edad de 17 años mi padre me obligo a seguir una carrera que nunca he deseado. Pero que he hecho en mi vida, que he querido… nada. Administración de empresas, una carrera exenta de pensamientos propios, basada en un mecanismo que alguien como yo no deseaba seguir, una carrera llena de líneas rígidas sin algo bueno que esperar, igual que la vida de un Hyuga.

Una vida, que se me había sido impuesta por ser uno de ellos, y peor aún, por ser la heredera.

Con toda una vida por delante, llena de amor y cariño, de fiestas y novios que me quisieron, novios los cuales deje porque me aburrieron, nadie ha sido tan bueno para mí… me gustaría poder decir eso, me gustaría decir que alguien me quiso, que incluso aun que no me quería estuve con alguien, que hicimos el amor, que después de todo deje de ser la ingenua chica que se desmayaba de solo pensarlo.

Cuantas veces me he repetido que soy la heredera, cuantas veces el lo dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras, cuantas veces… ya no lo recuerdo, y no importa, ya no importa porque ya no lo soy, no soy la heredera de la gran fortuna Hyuga, de las empresas exitosas con ese apellido petulante.

Pero aun así quisiera decir que soy libre, quisiera decir que mi vida ha tomado un camino nuevo, el camino que siempre soñé, el camino que a pesar de no ser la heredera, no puedo tomar.

Débil.

Eso era lo que siempre he sido, y seguiré siéndolo si no suelto las vidas de los demás, para poder aferrar la mía.

.

.

.

A los 3 años que llevo en la empresa Hyuga, me he mantenido en el puesto de jefa de finanzas, un puesto que me fue dado por la capacidad que he tenido en el área, sin olvidar que sigo siendo parte de la familia.

Menor a mi hermana.

Menor al genio de los Hyugas.

Pero un puesto que lo tengo muy bien ganado.

.

.

.

La vida, que se lleva en esta empresa es muy tranquila, para algunos, solo unos cuantos tenían derecho a permanecer sin hacer mucho para esta empresa, solo presentarse cuando de verdad la empresa ha estado en peligro de un quiebre.

Cosas que yo no podía hacer, porque soy la encargada de este puesto importante.

Hanabi sin aun terminar su carrera, es la que lleva las riendas de la empresa, es mi jefa, aun que legalmente todo esté a mi nombre… pero luego de que ella egrese, cada uno de los documentos que están a mi nombre, pasaran a ser solo suyos y de mi primo.

Neji, es el hijo del hermano de mi padre, el genio de la familia, es el gerente de este lugar. Siempre me pregunte por que sus miradas extrañas a mi persona, miradas que cuando pequeños solo eran de odio y rencor, pero ahora se transformaban en algo más que eso, miradas de un hombre a una mujer.

Extrovertida, capas, viva en todo sentido, ella siempre se ha destacado en todo, incluso para llevarse a cada uno de los hombres de esta empresa… puede que ella no lo sepa o puede que sí, no lo sé, pero no me importa, ella sabe que nunca diré nada.

Pacifico, limpio, personas cálidas, pero ella conoce a todos los inversionistas de la empresa, los conoce mas allá de los saludos, más allá de las simples miradas de un trabajador a su superior, los conoce hasta en la cama.

Siempre consigue lo que quiere… nunca nadie se le había resistido, encantos de una joven mujer, dueña de todo.

No la odio, claro que no, como poder odiar a mi hermana menor, yo que me convertí en su madre cuando la nuestra se fue para siempre, pero que nunca obtuve el cariño que una madre espera recibir, pero que sobre todo nunca fui tan fuerte como una.

.

.

.

A mis 25 años nunca he estado con un hombre, a mis 25 tortuosos y largos años, cada vez que me topo con alguna película que requiere la presencia de un mayor, mis sonrojos son abominables casi al borde del colapso, pero aun así con ganas de vivir lo que ellas, Sin cambiar la televisión miro el acto que no he podido realizar aun… aun no llega el correcto, el príncipe azul, el que llegue en un caballo blanco, de grandes ojos profundos, llenos de pasión.

Claro aun no llega, lo cierto es que cada vez que se me insinúa un hombre ella o él están para reprocharme, para decirme que no es el correcto, que ella lo vio primero, y el por qué ese hombre solo me usara… pero que me importa, es lo que yo quiero, quiero que un hombre me use, que me haga repetir su nombre, que en el primer beso, los escalofríos que recorran mi cuerpo sean lentos y satisfactorios, quiero susurrarle en el oído, quiero ser una mujer… pero ella lo vio primero, la nueva heredera de la familia y yo solo me retiro como siempre.

Estoy harta de esto.

.

.

.

Mis ojos pesan como siempre, sin ganas de levantarme, aprieto mis manos a las sabanas blancas de mi enorme cama, que solo es usada por mí. Por la habitación entre las cortinas entra un molesto rayo de luz tenue, que no daña al abrir de mis ojos, pero aun así me molesta, porque me indica que ya debe ser la hora de levantarme, de que suene la molesta alarma que me llevara a lo mismo de siempre, a la cotidiana oficina, a la cotidiana secretaria con el cotidiano café de la mañana, con la diferencia que hoy Hanabi no estará en la empresa, ya que tiene clases en la facultad.

Después de todo tenía razón, la alarma no se dejo esperar y sonó retumbando en mis oídos, me levante como si de eso dependiera mi vida, yendo hasta la ducha casi corriendo, mi cabello desordenado y abultado se dejaba ver en el espejo, como un monstruo que no quería lo que venía.

Vivía sola hace más de 1 año y hoy era uno de esos días en los cuales no echaba de menos la compañía de mi familia, después de todo en ese lugar siempre había uno para recordarme que ya no era una buena parte de la familia, solo una trabajadora más.

Sin muchos beneficios.

.

.

.

El mismo olor a lavanda inunda el ascensor, los colores grises de este y el enorme espejo del costado derecho, reflejando a una chica de cabellos azulinos largos hasta mas abajo de la cintura, una camisa de seda lila de mangas cortas, una falda gris oscura que llegaba desde la cintura hasta unos dedos sobre la rodilla en tuvo, apretada a las caderas, zapatos de tacón negro, un saco ajustado al tronco del mismo color de la falda a tubo.

El marcador del ascensor daba al 6to piso del edificio, las puertas de un gris metálico se abrieron de par en par, mostrando un pasillo con solo algunas personas dando comienzo a sus trabajos o tomando su primer café de la mañana. Al salir del ascensor una que otra persona miro hacia mi dirección, saludando con una sonrisa fingida pase a su lado, pase deprisa como si tuviera que hacer algo muy importante y el tiempo no me alcanzara, pase tan rápido para que no pudieran hacer alguna pregunta, una de esas preguntas que todos sabían que no contestaría y que tampoco debían hacer.

Al fin traspase la puerta de mi oficina, una oficina amplia de más de de 2 metros por lado, paredes de un color blanco opaco, la alfombra del lugar era de un mostaza pálido que le daba al lugar un ambiente de calidez y energía que me gustaba, me relajaba me sentía bien… después de todo este lugar era mi oficina y estaba como yo quería que estuviera, el escritorio delante de la enorme ventana que daba una vista hermosa de la gran ciudad de Japón, cuadros de un reconocido pintor alemán adornaban las paredes del lugar, tulipanes le daban el aroma apropiado de una chica con poco carácter adicta a la decoración. Un sofá negro de cuero en una de las paredes junto a la puerta de entrada, mi ordenador en el escritorio… todo estaba como yo quería que estuviera, menos mi vida.

Eran alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana y yo estaba revisando todas las transacciones de los negocios, mi secretaria entraba con el siempre caliente café negro, ella era una chica muy dulce, su apariencia de chica fuerte y decidida era eso lo que me gustaba y envidiaba de ella.

-Señorita Hinata, le traigo su café matutino, como a usted le gusta…- me decía ladeando la cabeza de una forma que la caracterizaba, sus pasos seguros hacían que un torbellino de emociones giraran a una velocidad estrepitosa, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Retire la mirada de ella y mire hacia la pantalla de mi computadora, envidia era lo que hacía que mi cabeza y estomago tomaran un vuelco que hasta el momento no me gustaba sentir… y que nunca lo había sentido.

-C-claro Rina-san, muchas gracias por traerlo, puedes dejarlo sobre el escritorio.- tartamudear había sido algo que por mucho tiempo me había costado superar, y que ahora la envidia sacaba a la luz, una envidia que para mí no tenia odio, para mí, era una envidia sana y justificada.

Dejando el café sobre el escritorio, dando una reverencia dio medio vuelta y se retiro.

"_de seguro ella debe hacer lo que le gusta, o más bien debe de estar con el hombre que ella quiere… con las personas que ella ama, preguntas estúpidas que ya sabía la respuesta… Rina es mi mejor amiga"_

Mire el café con pesar, con ganas de tirarlo al suelo y hacer que Rina regresara, para poder reclamarle la solución a todos mis problemas, y si eso no funcionaba me arrodillaría para poder pedirle que me diera el secreto que hace que ella sea tan segura.

Desvié la mirada de la taza de café, lentamente apoye mis manos sobre el escritorio, para ponerme de pie y hacer lo que siempre hacia para poder calmar este pesar…

La vista de los otros edificios, de las personas que a esa distancia se vean pequeñas, el sonido de las bocinas de los autos, las nubes blancas que pasaban lentamente por el cielo azul, el sol que brillaba en el cielo… todo eso era algo que me relajaba.

Tocando la puerta tres veces Rina entro de nuevo en mi oficina, estaba a punto de realizar mi plan de lanzarme al suelo y exigirle que me digiera cual era el secreto de su seguridad, pero se adelanto a todos mis movimientos.

-Señorita Hinata, su hermana Hanabi la necesita y la espera en su oficina.- ella salió rápidamente sin que yo pudiera preguntarle algo, su expresión era oscura, algo que ella ni yo esperábamos.

-H-hai…- tarde y despacio salió mi respuesta, que era lo que estaba haciendo su hermana en la empresa. Hoy era su día de facultad.

Algo no estaba bien, algo estaba a punto de pasar que probablemente Rina lo sabía. Si algo estaba haciendo Hanabi en la empresa eso quería decir que algo debe traer con ella…

Salí de mi oficina dejando el humeante café sobre mi escritorio, esperando que no se derramara solo sobre él y mojara los documentos que se encontraban a su lado sin nada de protección… y que costaría un gran reto de Hanabi a su hermana mayor, ah y sin olvidar una noche completa en vela para poder cumplir con las expectativas de mi jefa.

Algo iba a pasar, todos me miraban como que si llegara a entrar a esa oficina me encontrara con un ser despreciable, que sería capar de comerme viva… ella era capaz, de eso no habían dudas, pero que me podría esperar, prefiero que me regañe ella, que mi padre, sus silencios eran peor que eso.

Estando ya frente a su secretaria solicite que avisara que ya me encontraba aquí, espere a que ella se comunicara y me diera la señal para entrar al campo de batalla, después de todo eso era su oficina, con cuantos no había combatido en ese lugar, y si digo combatir no me refiero a una pelea verbal, ni menos a los golpes, me refiero a una batalla de cuerpos sudados, de besos profundos, de sexo sin control.

Hay estaba ella, sentada en el borde de su escritorio cruzada de piernas, con una falda que le llegaba mucho más arriba de la rodilla, mucho más corta que la mía, dejando ver sus largas piernas delgadas, sus zapatos de tacón blancos no tocaban el suelo, delante de ella parado con las manos en los bolsillos había un hombre de cabellos rubios, vestía un traje negro completo… era lo único que podía ver, pero por la forma en que Hanabi lo miraba, quería decir que quería que el entrara en su batalla.

Ella noto mi presencia cuando atravesé por completo el umbral de la puerta, bajándose de la mesa me sonría de una manera picante y atrevida. El hombre rubio se dio media vuelta hacia mí, dejando ver sus profundos ojos azules, su hermoso rostro, su cabello desordenado, le daba un estilo de rebeldía que atraía. Sonrió al verme llegar, saludando con mis mejillas ligeramente caliente y que sabía que estaban sutilmente enrojecidas, trate de relajarme para que ella no pudiera notar lo que él estaba provocando en mí, no después de la sonrisa que ella me dio… una sonrisa de ganadora.

-Hyuga Hinata, la jefa de finanzas y mi hermana mayor… el es Uzumaki Naruto y te ayudara en el departamento, está aquí porque su padre es muy amigo del nuestro y están haciendo negocios juntos… eso es lo único que tienes que saber Hinata.- despectiva como siempre, arrogante como siempre, hiriente como siempre, era lo mínimo que me podía esperar de ella, de una chica a sus 20 años sin importar la diferencia de edad no actuaba con respeto, solo hacia mi padre, era el único que podría sacar respeto de una niñita malcriada como ella.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san.- se acerco para darme la mano, pero de un movimiento rápido Hanabi se puso entre nosotros, para quedar frente a Naruto y tomarlo de los brazos.

-Estoy muy Feliz que estés en esta empresa Naruto, se que nos llevaremos muy bien.- dando media vuelta para mirarme yo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, para no quedar muy cerca de ella.- espero que lo trates bien Hinata.- su rostro expresaba algo que sus labios no lo hacían.

Escondiendo mis ojos tras mi flequillo asentí en silencio, estaba harta de ella… era mi hermana menor, pero el odio que ella misma sembró dentro de mi crecía de la misma manera en que crecía su ego.

Ella lo quería, quería al nuevo como había querido a tantos otros que habían pasando por su oficina. Yo solo tenía que retirarme como muchas veces lo había hecho… retirarme y no provocar algo peor en mi contra.

-Espero ser una gran ayuda para usted Hinata-san.- dejando de mirar el suelo, subí mi rostro para poder toparme con sus ojos azules, pero no pude encontrarme con ellos, Hanabi había tomado por el brazo a Naruto y se llevo fuera de la oficina, a la rastra el miro en mi dirección y dijo como en un susurro.- Nos vemos…

.

.

.

Mi café estaba frio, sentada mirando la pantalla de mi computador, mi corazón estaba dando saltos apresurados, los ojos azules se reflejaban en la pantalla, los números y signos parecían borrosos, mis dedos nerviosos sobre el teclado, la pantalla se apago por el periodo de tiempo sin actividad, podía ver como mis sonrojadas mejillas brillaban y una pequeña sonrisa tímida jugaba con salir de la comisura de mis labios.

Que era lo malo que me podía pasar, que era lo que tenía que pasarme al entrar a esa oficina, todo lo malo se había transformado en algo que no podía explicar. Pensarlo era estúpido, no podía involucrarme con él, no podía siquiera hablarle más de la cuenta, ella me lo había hecho saber, y si él no quería nada con ella, y si yo era la que merecía a alguien como él…?.

-Es lindo…- un susurro, solo eso salió de mis labios, aun miraba la pantalla de la computadora, un calor casi destructivo empezó a subir por todo mi cuerpo.- es lindo.- repetí.

Cerré los ojos despacio y me dedique a respirar lentamente, el calor no me dejaba tranquila, decidí sacarme el saco que me empezaba a sofocar, me puse de pie para dejarlo en el perchero, mire hacia la puerta de mi oficina sabiendo que alguien se acercaba.

Tres golpes suaves tocaron mi puerta de caoba, Rina pedía permiso para entrar, permiso que di de inmediato.

Entro con una nueva taza de café humeante, esta vez con una cara no muy alegre.

-Rina-san, ¿Que es lo que te pasa?, no te ves muy feliz, alguien te hizo algo.- pregunte de inmediato, sabiendo que la loca de mi hermana o el serio y mal humorado de mi primo podían haberle hecho o dicho algo.- dime Rina-san.

Dejando el café sobre mi escritorio y sacando el que estaba frio comenzó hablar.

-A mi nada Señorita Hinata, pero dígame, ¿algo que le hizo la Señorita Hanabi a usted?...- una pregunta que estaba muy bien hecha, que me hizo ella, pero el silencio era víctima de la presión de la pregunta que tenía que responder, Rina no solo era mi secretaria, también mi mejor amiga, una amiga que le contaba todo y ella a mi… una amiga que envidiaba, pero que siempre podía contar con ella.- Hinata, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- nunca dentro de la empresa me había llamado así por miedo que la descubrieran faltándome el respeto, un respeto que ella no tenía que tener sobre mí, y que nadie tenía porque juzgar a mi mejor amiga, un respeto que yo se lo debía.

-Ella hizo lo de siempre, humillarme, pero es algo que no te debe preocupar… y bueno también llego alguien nuevo a la empresa, es un…- no dejo que terminara.

-Sí, lo vi, es un hombre muy atractivo, de seguro que tu hermana ya le hecho el ojo no?.- tomando asiento frente de mi escritorio Rin rodo los ojos y luego siguió hablando.- Hinata tu sabes que ella es así no, tu sabes que cuando ella quiere algo es mejor no entrometerse… por que se, que por tu mirada y tus mejillas sonrojadas… ¿te gusto verdad?.- alterada, era como me sentía con cada palabra que me decía, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía que decir, de verdad el me gusto?

"_no me puede gustar alguien que vi por primera vez, que vi en menos de 10 minutos y que se menos de lo que se del universo"_

-Yo… no puede gustarme, está prohibido…

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o - o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

"_No sé porque mi padre quiere hacer negocios con los Hyuga, no es suficiente con que me tenga sin poder acercarme a la empresa"_

Mis ojos se abren pesadamente al escuchar el molesto sonido del estúpido despertador que tiro a la pared, para luego dar lugar al sonido de una maquina de plástico azul chocando con esta y haciéndose añicos contra la pared y el suelo, después de todo solo era un estúpido despertador, luego podría comprarme otro.

Unos gritos fuera de mi puerta me hicieron que pegara un salto que me saco de la cama, la voz de mi padre detrás de esta golpeando la puerta como un loco.

-Yaaaa! Basta, no sabes que estoy durmiendo, por favor, déjame por un momento papá.- enfadado por el ruido que hacia mi padre me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí bruscamente, encontrándome con tres fotografías que sostenía en las manos, sin saber que era lo que pretendía cerré la puerta nuevamente.- Ya déjame en paz.- me quede un momento de pie junto a la puerta recientemente cerrada, pensando y analizando lo que segundos antes había visto, rápidamente abrí nuevamente la puerta, seguía de la misma manera sosteniendo las fotografías, en la mano derecha sostenía dos de ellas una chica y un chico de ojos blancos y cabello castaño, en la otra una chica de cabellos azulinos y ojos triste, igual de blancos que los otros dos.

-¿Los viste?, estos dos.- señalando a las fotografías de su mano derecha.- son los que mandan la empresa Hyuga, Hiashi se hace cargo desde su casa, ella es Hyuga Hanabi la menor de la familia y presidenta de la empresa, el es Hyuga Neji hijo del hermano de Hiashi.- hizo una pausa para bajar las manos y mirarme con una sonrisa que no comprendía, subió la mano con la única fotografía que no sabía de quien se trataba y empezó a explicarme.- y ella es Hyuga Hinata ex heredera de su fortuna, hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, es una chica muy tímida, y reservada.

-¿Por qué me muestras esas fotografías?, tanto Hyuga ya me tiene mareado.

-¿Qué?, no la encuentras siquiera algo linda… hoy me levante más temprano de lo normal para venir hasta aquí y mostrarte esta enorme motivación y tu solo me dices que te mareas con tanto Hyuga… ya mejor vístete y anda, que se te hace tarde.- dejándome las fotografías sobre mi pecho, que tuve que cogerlas rápido para que no cayeran se fue dejándome solo en mi departamento.

"_claro que era linda, más que linda, es hermosa"_

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y ya me encontraba listo y dispuesto para ir en busca de esa hermosa chica, vestía un saco y pantalones negros completo, con los zapatos del mismo color, una camisa blanca sin corbata, mi cabello estaba como siempre, no podía hacer mucho con el… era igual al de mi padre, no es que el pudiera hacer mucho con él tampoco.

-Empresa Hyuga…- dejando mi coche en el estacionamiento del lugar baje de él, me dirigí hacia el ascensor del lugar para llegar a la recepción.

Todo iba normal, el ascensor como todos los demás, con la diferencia del aroma a lavanda que cubría el metro cuadrado de donde me encontraba, llegando al primer piso donde se encontraba la recepción, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un gran salón con la recepción sin nadie en ella.

Acercándome a ella esperando que alguien se hiciera presente y pudiera atenderme rápido, necesitaba demasiado ver cómo era esa chica más de lo que necesitaban los Hyuga unirse con la empresa de papá.

.

.

.

No sé cómo había aparecido en la oficina de la presidenta de la empresa, fue algo extraño, primero la chica de la recepción llegando apresurada sin dejarme decir alguna palabra, luego llamando a no sé quien para no sé que, indicándome el piso al que tenía que ir, la Hyuga esperándome fuera del ascensor con una sonrisa que no me convencía, agarrándome del brazo y llevándome hasta su oficina.

Pasando a mi lado la Hyuga me roso el brazo con su mano izquierda, llevaba una minifalda que le hacían ver las piernas largas y delgadas, paso a sentarse en el borde de su escritorio mirándome de una manera que nunca una chica lo había hecho. Ella me ponía muy nervioso, es como si en cada mirada que me daba quisiera comerme.

Mientras cambiaba sus piernas de posición me explicaba lo que tenía que hacer y con quien me tenía que relacionar, nombrando a su hermana de una manera despectiva que me hacía sentir muy irritado, como era posible que hablaras de alguien de tu familia de esa manera.

-Bueno Naruto, no te preocupes si no le entiendes a Hinata, puedes acudir donde mi y te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber… tampoco es para que la odies, ella es algo lenta, me entiendes no.

Al parecer quedo con más ganas de burlarse de la pobre de Hinata, una chica que aun no conocía y ya sentía mucha lástima por ella.

El comunicador del teléfono de la oficina sonó, para dar el aviso que Hinata ya se encontraba afuera.

Yo aun miraba a la Hyuga mientras le dedicaba miradas extrañas a su hermana que me imagino cruzaba la puerta, bajo de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia ella, al darme vuelta para mirarla, me encontré con unos ojos perlados, llenos de brillo pero tristes, un hermoso sonrojo aparecía cuando le sonreí, eso me lo decía todo era la persona más tierna del mundo, la persona con mas sentimientos que podría imaginar… ella era una mujer especial, y si de verdad no estaba equivocado me la jugaría por ella.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus caderas anchas, sus piernas bien contorneadas, su cabello largo, sus labios gruesos y deseables… todo en ella era más que deseable.

-Hyuga Hinata, la jefa de finanzas y mi hermana mayor… el es Uzumaki Naruto y te ayudara en el departamento, está aquí porque su padre es muy amigo del nuestro y están haciendo negocios juntos… eso es lo único que tienes que saber Hinata.- ella solo asintió bajando la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san.- dije acercándome para darle la mano, en forma de saludo, pero la Hyuga se adelanto de tal manera que quedo enfrente de mí, tomándome del brazo, yo solo le sonreí, por cortesía.

-Estoy muy Feliz que estés en esta empresa Naruto, se que nos llevaremos muy bien.- dando media vuelta para mira a Hinata que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no sé como la abra mirado, pero desde ese momento supe que ella, era una víctima.- espero que lo trates bien Hinata.- termino de decir.

Escondiéndose nuevamente detrás de su flequillo asintió en silencio.

-Espero ser una gran ayuda para usted Hinata-san.- dije antes de que la loca Hyuga me llevara a la rastra fuera de la oficina, pero no sin antes mirar hacía tras y decirle.- Nos vemos…

Me hablaba de cosas que no me interesaban escuchar, se acercaba a mí de una manera que solo las que han sido mis novias podían hacer, me presentaba el personal y hablaba como si todo estuviera bien, después de un rato me presento a su primo Neji, el gerente de la empresa, su mirada fría y calculadora era como la de la chica que se encontraba a mi lado, con la diferencia que la de ella era una mirada fría pero sensual.

Seguimos recorriendo la empresa y por fin llegamos a la que iba a ser mi oficina, era bastante amplia, estaba muy bien decorada, pero lo mejor de todo, lo que más impaciente me tenia era que junto a la mía estaba la de ella, la de Hyuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Llevaba más de 3 semanas en la empresa tratando de acercarme a ella que no fuera por algún asunto de trabajo, pero me evitaba gradualmente, era como si alguien nos estuviera observando y ella lo sabía.

Sabía muchas cosas sobre la capacidad que tenía en la empresa, era cierto que no tenía la fuerza y el coraje de su hermana, pero ella tenía algo que nunca Hyuga Hanabi podría tener, amor… en mi corto periodo sabia que el café se lo llevaba Rina en cuanto ella apenas llegaba a la empresa, le gustaba muy cargado y solo con dos de azúcar, varias veces la sorprendí mirando hacia la gran ciudad de Japón. Aparte de ser experta en evitarme, también lo era con sus familiares, Hanabi más de una vez a la semana le grita, Neji solo la mira de una manera que hace que mi sangre hierva de la furia, es como si fuera un maldito pervertido en cubierto.

La pequeña depredadora de la empresa, me sigue como si fuera su presa, se me insinúa siempre cuando puede, me ha llevado a su oficina a la rastra más de una vez, acaso es tan tonta como para darse cuenta que ella no me interesa, es tan tonta para no darse cuenta que la que me interesa es su hermana… su hermana, hermana…

Ese es el problema, ese es el asunto, ella no puede acercarse a mí, de seguro que la pequeña depredadora es la que tiene la culpa.

.

.

.

Me levanto mucho antes de que el despertador suene, hoy es el día en que ella no podrá hacer nada para evitarme, he estado planeando esto desde hace una semana.

Es viernes y se que Hinata llega muy temprano en la mañana, se que hoy la pequeña depredadora tiene un examen en la facultad, solo tengo un problema, Neji siempre está en la empresa, solo la puedo acorralar en un solo lugar… mi oficina.

El ultimo día de la semana, un día difícil, lleno de trabajo, pero sobre todo tratando de evitar al único hombre que de verdad no ha caigo en las garras de Hanabi, pero que aun así no puedo acercarme a él.

Sigue siendo prohibido.

Cuantas veces Rina me ha dicho que aproveche, que acepte sus invitaciones, pero no puedo si Hanabi sabe que acepte alguna de sus invitaciones de seguro que habla con mi padre y me echan de la empresa.

Tantas complicaciones solo por un maldito capricho de esa niñita.

Como era de costumbre Rina me trajo el café negro, lo dejo sobre mi escritorio luego camino hacia la puerta tomo el poco de esta, pero no lo giro, saco la mano del pomo dejando caer sus manos a los costados y se sentó en el sofá negro, escudriñándome con la mirada, empezó hablar.

-Hinata, creo que has dejado pasar mucho tiempo, creo que estas perdiendo la oportunidad de tu vida, creo que si quieres dejar de ser la chica débil, si quieres vivir todo lo que te has perdido, por favor hazle caso a tu corazón.- levantándose camino hacia mí, su mirada ya no me investigaba, adopto su usual mirada tierna, llena de comprensión y me regalo su eterna sonrisa. Mi pecho se inflo cuando salió por la puerta, mi respiración agitada me hacía temblar.

Estaba ahogada, su rostro con una brillante sonrisa aparecía en mi mente, a penas cerraba los ojos podía escuchar su vos pronunciando mi nombre.

.

.

.

Era más de medio día y todos iban a comer a fuera o la cafetería de la empresa, como era costumbre, todos los viernes, salía a comer con Rina fuera de la empresa, al restaurar que quedaba a unas cuadras de aquí.

Tome mi saco y mi bolso para salir a comer con ella, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la puerta Rina entra con sus cosas en la mano.

-Señorita Hinata, el señor Uzumaki necesita verla en su oficina antes de que se vaya a comer.- me decía con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.- es tu oportunidad, estaré esperándote en el restaurant de siempre, pero no pediré tu comida.- guiñándome un ojo salió del lugar.

Y ahí estaba, parada en frente de la puerta de mi oficina, esperando que mis pies pudieran ponerse en marcha, no era lo mismo, mi respiración era más fuerte de lo normal, un sonrojo evidente se hacía presente en toda mi cara, esta vez era mi oportunidad, Hanabi no estaba en la empresa, Neji había salido a comer con sus compañeros, y siempre se tardaba más de lo normal, pero yo estaba ahí, paralizada como una estúpida.

Como estar paralizada, si sigo siendo la estúpida chica timida.

A pasos temblorosos traspase mi oficina, dejando todo sobre el sofá, camine a mi destino, no había nadie en los pasillos de la empresa, era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para salir de la empresa y dejarme sola con Naruto, lento, el tiempo pasaba mas despacio que de costumbre.

Frente a la puerta junto a la mía, no eran más de 15 pasos los que tuve que dar para llegar a su oficina, frente a ella estaba paralizada, se suponía que el solo me quería ver, de seguro que es para preguntarme algo sobre los documentos que le entregue esta mañana, y yo pensando en algo mas, en algo que no podría ser.

Dos bocanadas de aire para llenar mis pulmones y sacarme de mis pensamientos en los cuales estaba involucrado en dueño de esta oficina junto a la mía.

Toque tres veces la puerta antes de escuchar un fuerte "pase", abrí la puerta con temor, tenía miedo si pasaba lo que había pensado, pero tenía aun más miedo si estaba equivocada.

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando unos documentos, me ofreció asiento con su inigualable sonrisa perfecta. Yo solo asentí.

Camino hacia tras de mí, pero no se me acerco, mi mirada estaba puesta en el Notebook sobre su escritorio, escuche como le ponía el seguro a la puerta por dentro, instintivamente cerré los ojos llevando una de mis manos a mi pecho, no quería que dé un salto mi corazón salía volando y callera sobre el escritorio arruinando todo, manchando todo.

Al sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros abrí mis ojos de golpe, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sentí mis piernas temblar, agradecí a dios por estar sentada, sin esperarlo empezó a hablarme al oído.

-Si esto te molesta, dímelo y parare.- suavemente aparto mi cabello y paso su tibia lengua por mi cuello, todo lo que sentía al ver una de esas películas obscenas no era nada comparado con la realidad, sentí un gran palpitar en mi pecho, mi cuello ardía por donde pasaba.

Se separo de mi cuello lentamente y giro la silla del escritorio suavemente, mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva me fue regalada, de rodillas en la alfombra negra, pasó una de sus manos por mi mejilla enrojecida.

-Si esto no te gusta, dímelo y parare.- sin decir nada asentí con la cabeza, mi mano aun se encontraba sobre mi pecho, la otra apretaba la falda negra que traía puesta, aun, acercando su rostro al mío tomo posesión de mis labios ligeramente abiertos, apretándolos suavemente contra los suyos, luego de unos segundos dio por terminado ese encuentro mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules.- ¿Quieres continuar?.- me preguntaba, pero luego de eso ya no podía pensar en nada, sentía que mis reacciones eran más lentas de lo normal.

No sabía cuándo había pasado, tampoco sabía si mi respuesta había sido un sí o un no, pero aun si habría habido alguna respuesta, solo sé que mis manos ya no estaban en mi pecho, si no en el suyo, apretando la camisa blanca, tampoco me encontraba sentada en la silla, mi blusa estaba abierta unos cuantos botones mas.

Apoyada contra la pared, deslizaba mis manos lentamente hasta tomar su espalda, el tomaba mis caderas y la apegaba a su dura intimidad. Un gemido ahogado salía de entre mis labios atrapados por los suyos, el beso suave y lento paso a ser uno voraz y rápido, las manos inquietas de él tocaban mis glúteos por encima de la falda.

Dejando de besarme los labios bajaba lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a los botones de mi blusa gris, lentamente desabotono cada uno de ellos hasta hacer que mi blusa se abriera por completo, mirándome a los ojos deslizo esta hasta que callera al suelo.

-Sé que es apresurado, sé que soy un idiota, pero durante todo este tiempo me has empezado a gustar Hinata.- eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de apoderarse de mis labios nuevamente.

No tenia palabras algunas, yo también lo quería pero… después de algo así podría quedar algo más que solo sexo.

Era hora de aplicar lo que había visto alguna vez en televisión.

Sujetándome de su cuello avance unos cuantos pasos hacia el sofá, ahora era su turno, girando con unos cuantos pasos me hizo quedar delante del sofá, sus besos quemaban cada espacio de los míos, nuevamente bajaba por mi cuello, sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda hasta quedar sobre el cierre de la falta, con sutileza comenzó a bajarlo para luego solo quedar en bragas, empujándome más hacia el sofá caí sentada sobre él, inclinándose sobre mí para seguir besándome.

Mis manos se movieron rápido hasta desabotonar su camisa, de un solo movimiento también le saque el pantalón, un giro extraño que nos hizo caer del sofá, a la fría alfombra, gruñidos ahogados salían de su garganta al pasar mis manos por su formado abdomen, su espalda fibrosa, sus brazos fuertes, todo era perfecto, el era perfecto.

.

.

.

Estábamos desnudos sobre la alfombra, había pasado más de media hora, no sabía si alguien podría venir y tocar la puerta, no sabía si Hanabi me despediría, ni yo estaba segura en esta empresa, pero que importaba si estaba teniendo sexo con un hombre que conozco hace un mes, que me vuelve loca.

Las estocadas cada vez eran más fuertes aferrada a su espalda, sentía como gemía, era un veneno…

Entre gemidos lo dije, su nombre -"N-naruto"- podía sentir como su intimidad palpitaba dentro de mi, sus manos jugaban con mis pechos, besando mis labios, pasando por mi mentón, bajando hasta mi garganta, hasta llegar a mis pezones, besando y mordiéndolos, mis piernas aferradas a sus caderas, no quería sepárame de él.

El movimiento de caderas comenzó nuevamente conmigo arriba, sentada sobre el movía mis caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Las respiraciones de ambos se volvían más agitadas, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban, perdiéndose en uno solo.

Arqueando mi espalda daba el aviso que venía el orgasmo, los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos y duros, sus manos en mis caderas, el tiempo se paro como nunca, mi cabello alborotado, mis manos sobre su pecho duro, mi espalda mas arqueada que nunca. Un grito más fuerte que el anterior, no podía dejar de moverme ya venía el de mi cómplice, un rugido ronco lo hizo explotar dentro de mí.

Satisfechos respirando agitados, desnudos sobre la alfombra beso por última vez mis labios y sonrió, descansando unos momentos antes de salir del lugar, antes de que alguien pudiera verme salir toda desordenada de aquella oficina.

Más que nunca desee una puerta secreta que diera a mi oficina continua a la suya, mirando a mi alrededor pude notar como toda nuestra ropa estaba desparramada por todos lados, una pequeña risita salió de mis labios que sorprendió a Naruto que solo pudo decir.

-Te quiero Hinata.

-Yo también Naruto.

.

.

.

Después de ese encuentro pasional en su oficina, los rumores que me habían visto salir de su Oficina no se hicieron esperar, llegando a oídos de la pequeña depredadora como Naruto solía llamarla, sus miradas de superioridad siguieron más intensas que nunca, pero ya nada importaba, nada.

.

.

.

Ese encuentro no fue el único que tuvimos, mi oficina también era parte de la tradición, mi departamento, el suyo… incluso la oficina de la jefa…

Todo se había trasformado en el lugar perfecto para hacer el amor…

.

.

.

.FIN…

Bueno este es un One-shot lemmon! Algo largo! Espero que les guste! Y bueno… lo escribí para un concurso…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
